My Water Tribe Warrior
by x-Moon-Lillies-x
Summary: It's been a few weeks after Zuko's coronation. Sokka and Mai are practicing with there weapons. Does Mai have a new crush? find out!  i'm bad at writing summaries but please R
1. Chapter 1

"No, you got to hold it like this." He said as he showed me how to hold the boomerang.

It had been a few weeks or so since I started training with Sokka. I threw it and it came back to me and dropped on the floor.

"Not bad, you just need to catch it now." he said impressed by how well I did.

We were friends and I enjoyed his company. Sokka helped me with boomerang practice while I helped him with hitting targets. I showed him how I hit targets with my shuriken knives.

He didn't like carrying small little knives he thought they were 'too girly'; says the one who wore a Kyoshi Warrior dress, so we went to the weapons shop not far from the palace. Sokka chose the bow and arrow while I chose the latest shuriken knives in the Fire Nation.

"Don't you think I've had enough training on the Boomerang; you need to work on your sword and your bow and arrow" I said dryly.

"You know it would be nice to see you smile once in a while, how can you just show no emotion at all?"

"When you're brought up by two parents who don't really care about your feelings you get use to it. I got bored one time and my Uncle from the boiling rock brought some shuriken knives, since then I've mastered them and bought Stilettos and Sai knives. Now I'm learning the boomerang don't you think it's your turn to practice?" I said.

"Fine, let me go and get my bow and arrow." said Sokka.

I sat down by the pond in the Fire Lord's Palace. Zuko's coronation happened a few weeks ago, we decided to go our separate ways, we are still friends though, which I suppose is a good thing.

"Okay I'm back." He smiled.

I got up and created a target on the tree; then walked over to him.

"I want you to try and hit that target as best you can."

He lifted up his bow with the arrow in position ready to aim. He let go and completely missed the tree, instead he almost hit a servant.

"Sorry!" he shouted then looked at me. I wasn't impressed.

"Oh come on, how can you not laugh at that?" he said laughing.

"You got to do it like this." I said as I helped him. I placed my hands over his, and helped him aim. We hit the target, and I then realised I was still holding onto his hands. They were warm against mine. I looked at him, and he looked at me. I blushed and looked away. He took my hand and I turned to look at him and smiled.

I think I could get use to smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was in my room, when a servant came to tell me that dinner was ready. FOOD! I rushed down to the dining room, to find Zuko, Toph and Aang sitting at the table. I rushed over to the table with a plate with as much food I could to fit onto the plate. I shoved it into my mouth and saw that Mai had arrived. Still in the same outfit she walked over to the table elegantly picked a few of the foods then sat down.

"Hey Sokka, Later on can you help me with some things?" asked Zuko.

"Sure, but can't talk MUST eat." I replied with and stuffed a bit more food into my mouth.

Everyone laughed and I finished eating. Katara came in and apologized that she was late. She sat down next to Zuko and smiled at him, which he returned. Aang didn't seem too happy but I didn't say anything. Zuko had changed; for the better. We were like brothers, and were there for each other. After a while Mai excused herself. "I'll be outside practising if anyone needs me." I replied, "Okay, I'll be out soon to train meet me by the tree we practiced by last time." She smiled and continued walking. I turned back to see the rest of table looking at me really strangely. "What?" I asked.

"S-she smiled, at you! She showed emotion." said Aang who was totally stunned.

"So what? She smiled big whoop! It doesn't mean anything." I replied with.

"Actually it sort of does Sokka." piped in Zuko.

"How? She smiled I don't get it. You guys are paranoid!" I said.

"Sokka." he said, "Mai never shows emotion, unless she trusts someone, she may trust us but not as much. How long have you been training together?"

"For a few weeks, she was practising her knives and I was practising with my sword. We helped each other then we've just trained since then; seriously nothings going on." I assured them.

"That's what every one says before it happens." claimed Toph.

"Whatever, I'm going to go practise with Mai." I rose from my chair and walked down the hallway towards my room to get the bow and arrow.

Toph's POV:

"I think there could be something going on between them two." I said.

"Same." replied Katara. "The only way to prove it is if they spend more time together and if Toph can feel if one or the others heartbeat quickens."

"How about we just let this go, Sokka may be telling the truth; that nothing is going on. Maybe they are just friends. We don't know but until one of us catches them doing something other than training or Toph feels their heartbeats quicken we can't accuse them of anything." calmly stated Aang.

We all decided to go out and spar in the training grounds. Myself verses Aang, while Zuko and Katara were at the side watching.

I was up against Aang and he had gotten better. I continued to throw attacks against Aang. He looked over to see Katara and Zuko sitting at the side, laughing. I caught him off guard and made a direct hit. Aang came to his sense and got back up quickly and continued to defend myself. Aang was concentrating until I heard them laugh again. I made a direct hit again, he had to focus. He got angry. I could feel this heat across the training grounds. Aang had created a ball of fire around himself. Once he stopped he stormed off. I wondered what could of annoyed Aang so much, they were just talking and laughing.

Mai's POV:

"Hey" Sokka had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey" I said. I bowed and continued throwing my knives.

Sokka practised with his bow and arrow for a while, and then relaxed. He sat against the tree looking up at the full moon. He frowned and continued staring up in the sky.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He sighed, "It's a full moon."

I walked over next to him and asked him gently, "Did something happen? Y'know along time ago?"

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon. She gave up her life to save the whole world; a bit like Aang but for me, it was sort of personal."

"I'm sorry." I felt strange inside. Angry? No. Upset? Possibly. Jealous? Never. "I'm also sorry for asking I didn't know that it wa-"

"It's okay. Sometimes it's good to let things out. I just hope she's safe up there, in the spirit world."

"You're very brave, to talk about it openly." I said and placed my hand on his. 'What was I doing!' I thought. I looked down and was about to pull away my hand, when he turned his hand and squeezed my hand. We stayed like that for a while, I smiled. I then got up.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. It's getting late and the boring 'rents will want me home."

"It's okay, thank you for understanding." He said and then pulled me in a hug.

It was awkward at first but I then returned the hug. For some reason it was a comforting hug. He had this sweet vanilla scent. I didn't let go till he did. We then bowed and went our separate ways. I looked back and so did he. I smiled to myself. I wish I could have another sweet vanilla scented hug. It was strange. I'd never thought about wanting a hug from someone who was just a friend.

It was as if I missed him.


End file.
